A Day Off
by a1y-puff
Summary: When both of them got a day off, they thought they could finally NOT see each other, but oh how they are wrong But then again, a day with each othe couldn’t be that bad, right?. Hinted Yullen, atempted humor.


**Title:** A Day Off  
**Author:** a1y-puff  
**Fandom:** D. Gray-Man  
**Pairing:** Kanda/Allen (hints)

**Rating: **PG  
**Genre:** Friendship/humor  
**Word Count: **2511  
**Summary:** Lately, Allen and Kanda have always been partnered together in missions. When both of them got a day off, they thought they could finally NOT see each other, but oh how they are wrong. But then again, a day with each othe couldn't be that bad, right? Or maybe it could…  
**Warning:** Kanda's mouth? Attempted humor, possible OOC-ness.

**Beta: **Peachy Milktea (thnks for the help, dear!)  
**Disclaimer:** Who would believe if I said I own DGM?

**A/N: **Second attempt at Yullen. I did say that I was gonna try something light-hearted, ne? This is my attempt at it. It didn't turn out as I had wanted it to be, and I'm not really satisfied with this, but I don't really hate it either, so I decided to just post and see the response I might got, be it positive or negative XD;;

I hope you'd enjoy! :D

Dedicated to Sei-chan (hvid_noire LJ) who needs converting into Yullen. I hope this would work…

* * *

**- A DAY OFF -**

* * *

**  
**

**-/ Morning /-**

It was a fine morning in the headquarters. Allen slept through a little and missed his morning training because his last mission with Link and Kanda was sooo tiring—not to mention that he had to deal with Kanda for the whole five days, which was _beyond _tiring.

It was good for Allen that Komui had decided to be nice and gave them a day off. Last night, when they finished reporting to Komui and were dismissed, Allen and Kanda had glared at each other, before smirking at the thought of getting a day off from seeing the other's face.

And that was how they said a vague 'Good night' to each other.

Allen stepped into the public bath within the headquarters and noticed there were many people inside, making the space in the public bath glanced around, and upon noticing one rather empty tub, the white-haired teen decided to enter it.

"Why the hell must I see your face so early in the morning, Beansprout?"

Allen scowled at the greeting and turned his head to meet the annoyed look on Kanda's face, who had been the sole occupant of the bathtub before Allen decided to join him.

"Why, good morning, _BaKanda_," Allen greeted with a sweet, _sweet _smile, "It's not that I want to see your scary face first thing in the morning, but as you can see, the bath is a bit full," Allen waved a hand to indicate the many occupants of the shared bathroom. Secretly, Allen was thankful that people were scared of Kanda and wouldn't dare to be near him; when he's around, Allen didn't have to cram himself in the full bathtubs because he could, he would, and he _always_ had the guts to join Kanda.

Kanda's frown grew deeper, forming more lines between his brows. Anyone could see that the resident samurai was pissed, having his 'personal space' invaded by a certain bean sprout and his _stalker_, Link. He then stood up abruptly, causing water to splash over Allen who was peacefully enjoying the hot water.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Allen complained as he wiped his eyes with a finger.

Not bothering to look back, Kanda proceeded to wrap a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathtub, muttering "I'm gonna wash my hair, I'm so _not_ sharing a bath with a bean sprout."

Allen stood up, wrapping his towel around his waist before stepping out of the bathtub and walking till he was right in front of Kanda, smirking. "I suggest you stop calling me a 'bean sprout'. You're barely taller than me now, you know."

Kanda met Allen's eyes, and retorted, "Doesn't matter, you're still shorter than me, _Beansprout._"

"Well too bad, but I _am _a healthy teenager with some _growth spurt. _I'll be taller than you in no time, _BaKanda_."

"That will not happen because I _still _have some fucking growth spurt myself, you idiot!"

"Someday I'll be taller than you because, admit it, Caucasians are usually taller than Asians."

"Too bad that you're quite _unusual_, Beansprout."

"Ugh… stop calling me 'Beansprout'!" Allen fisted his hands by his side, refusing to lose in the argument, while Kanda smirked triumphantly in front of him. Regaining his composure, he then crossed his arms in front of his chest and retorted, "Whatever, at least unlike you, I'm not girly."

Kanda's smirk disappeared from his handsome face, replaced by gritted teeth as he dangerously asked, "What's that supposed to mean, Beansprout?"

"Oh come on," Allen replied, reaching out his right hand to grab some strands of Kanda's hair before continuing, "What man would keep his hair long and silky?"

"Shut up, bean sprout! This hair is a pride of mine, Idiot. What about yourself?" Kanda roughly grabbed some strands of silvery hair and smirked mockingly, "You're vain enough to keep your hair _this_ soft, aren't you?"

Allen didn't have a chance to retort, as the door to the bathroom opened, and Lavi froze in his tracks. His eyes widened at the sight of his two friends, standing at close proximity, touching each other's hair, clad in _nothing_ but a towel. He promptly screamed, "YUU! ALLEN! IF YOU'RE GONNA MAKE OUT THEN GET A ROOM!!"

The next thing the occupants of the shared bathroom knew, Lavi was unconscious, drowned in one of the bathtubs while bearing a few bumps on his head.

*** * ***

* * *

**  
**

**-/ Daytime /-**

It was time for lunch, and on his way to the cafeteria, Kanda happened to bump into Allen and Link in the hallway. He proceeded to ignore the shorter exorcist, but seeing how Allen seemed to follow him, Kanda knew the other boy was going to the cafeteria too.

As if on reflex, Kanda scowled at Allen and began to quicken his pace, taking advantage of his long legs to move in long strides to get away from the bean sprout. Allen noticed this and threw a disapproving look towards the other exorcist, before hastening his own pace to match Kanda's.

Seeing the shorter boy fall into step with him, Kanda glared at Allen and broke into a short run. Allen took this as a challenge and started running past Kanda, and then turning his head to mock the samurai by sticking out his tongue. A vein popped on Kanda's forehead and he began to quicken his feet.

The next thing Link knew, he was running through the corridors in his attempt to follow the boy he had to keep an eye on, as said boy was currently in a race with a certain long-haired exorcist.

"I'm so going to get there first and order my food before you!!" Allen playfully taunted.

"Shut up, I'll be first!" Kanda retorted, increasing his speed when he felt the need to. "Damn, Beansprout, you're fast," he commented, eyes still focusing on the narrow hallway.

Smirking triumphantly, Allen stated with pride, "You may be a samurai or a ninja or both for all I care, but I'm a really fast runner, you know. Years of being chased by the debt collectors have made running my forte."

"Che, it' s nothing to be proud of you idiot Beansprout," Kanda snorted.

"Oh shut it, BaKanda. I'm so going to win this race!"

"Try if you can!"

As the two rivaling exorcists sped up, Link wondered when exactly this simple trip to the cafeteria had become a race.

Five meters to the cafeteria, both exorcist _sprinted_ as fast as they could, causing people who were previously in their way to jump aside, confused and yet amused by the antics of two of their strongest exorcists. Three meters before they reached the cafeteria, a shadow suddenly ran past them at break-neck speed and before they could blink an eye, that _someone_ who had passed them was now calmly ordering his lunch, face perfectly flat as if he hadn't just sprinted there.

"LINK?" Allen shouted disbelievingly while stopping abruptly before the blonde man, with Kanda right beside him, trying to catch his breath. "What are you—"

"I'm just trying to prevent bloodshed," Link deadpanned before Allen could even finish his words.

Allen and Kanda could only stare as Link took his order, before slowly walking to order their food. They didn't bother to compete anymore, because really, there was no point now that Link had already beaten them to it.

The cafeteria was pretty much crowded at that time of the day, and Kanda found himself sharing a table with Link and Allen, but found that he couldn't care less about it. He was too hungry from all the running, and for once, he noted that sitting beside the white-haired exorcist wasn't really all that bothersome.

Kanda wondered if by now—from all those times he got stuck with the bean sprout on all their missions—he was getting used to Allen's presence.

And he found that he didn't really mind.

*** * ***

* * *

**  
**

**-/ Afternoon /-**

Allen strolled down the hallway, followed by Link as always. It was quite a fine afternoon and he thought he'd train his body a bit, seeing that he really had nothing better to do. From the corner of his eyes, Allen could see Link with a notebook and a pen in hand, ready to take note on whatever Allen was going to do on his day off.

Allen sighed and shrugged, deciding to ignore the bloody notebook.

When they reached the training hall, someone was already there, and at their entrance, the person stopped his movements to look at them, and scowled.

"Why do I have to keep seeing your stupid face, Beansprout?"

"That's my line, you prick. Don't you usually train in the woods?"

"I've trained in the woods this morning, stupid. Now get out," Kanda said, while waving a hand in a dismissive manner.

Allen's brow twitched at that. "As far as I know, this is a public facility, so _no_," he retorted with a mockingly sweet smile, before proceeding to take a wooden sword and proceeded with his training, leaving the samurai to scowl.

They started training on their own, deliberately ignoring each other's presence. For once, they were at peace, pretending the other wasn't around, but the peace didn't last long. It began when both of them unconsciously moved closer to each other, and as Allen swung his sword to the back, it hit Kanda's side, _hard._

Feeling that his wooden sword hit something, Allen turned his head slowly to see a glaring Kanda and in a split second Kanda's wooden sword would have hit his head if he hadn't been fast enough to dodge.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you, you fucking bean sprout!" Kanda started slashing his wooden sword towards the white-haired exorcist.

"No, I didn't and sorry about that," Allen replied nervously while he was busy deflecting the attack.

Somehow, the formerly individual training became a brutal spar. Allen started to attack when Kanda hit his head hard, and somewhere along the line, their wooden swords got thrown aside and it had, just like their last spar together, turned into a fistfight.

Link sighed from where he was sitting, muttering something about 'Kids will be kids'.

Noticing that the two exorcists had become a mess of tangled limbs, Link simply commented, "You might want to detach yourselves from each other," before turning his attention back to his notebook.

Both of them ceased their movements to glance at Link, before staring at each other and realizing that their position was kind of… compromising. Kanda then yelled at Allen to get the fuck off of him and the younger boy told him he didn't need to yell before slowly extracting a leg and an arm from Kanda, then stood up, followed by the dark-haired exorcist.

Dusting himself off, Kanda muttered about how his practice time was disturbed with the occasional curse, before finally stepping out of the training hall with—for some reason—slightly pink cheeks, leaving Allen grinning to himself, ignoring his own warming cheeks.

*** * ***

* * *

**  
**

**-/ Nighttime /-**

"Allen, my brother wants to see you in his office after dinner," Lenalee informed as she sat herself next to the cursed exorcist before nodding to Link in greeting.

Swallowing the food in his mouth, Allen asked, "Is it another mission?"

"Looks like it," Lenalee replied. Sipping her beverage, she added, "Oh yeah, can you get Kanda too before going there?"

Allen groaned—just for the sake of it—and mumbled, "So I'm going to stuck with Kanda again…"

The Chinese girl giggled at that comment. "Aww, but aren't you getting along with him?"

"Says who?" Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's true that you both still bicker with each other at any given chance but that hostile atmosphere you used to have around each other is gone

"Well…"

"Walker, hurry up and finish your food," Link cut in. Allen turned his head to note that the inspector had already finished his dinner. Nodding, Allen continued to _inhale_ his remaining food, before standing up, bidding good bye to Lenalee and walking out of the cafeteria with Link.

"You go ahead to Komui's office. I'll go get Kanda," Allen said once they were out of the cafeteria. When Link gave no response and merely eyed him, Allen sighed, and continued, "Oh come on, I'm just going to get Kanda in his room over there," Allen pointed to a direction leading to another hallway with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Fine, then hurry up," Link finally said before going on ahead to the direction of Komui's office. Allen shrugged and went on his way to the samurai's room.

Once he arrived, he gave the door three soft knocks and waited.

No answer.

He knocked again, a little harder this time, while calling, "Kanda? Hey, BaKanda—"

"What?!" came the harsh reply as the door swung open and Kanda's angry face—plus his bare chest—appeared right in front of Allen.

"Komui wants us in his office—" Allen trailed off as he noticed the tattoo on Kanda's left chest, then added, "Actually I've been wondering since this morning but… did your tattoo get bigger?"

"Shut up, sprout," Kanda said with a rather tired tone before turning back and walking to his cabinet, taking some random white shirt.

Not really one to pry—he wasn't really in the mood to pick a fight either—Allen let it slip with a shrug and took the liberty of stepping inside Kanda's room, leaving the door open behind him. Kanda's room was still as dark and plain as it was in the old headquarters, Allen noted. He also noticed that Kanda still had that lotus in an hourglass.

"Is it another mission?" Kanda suddenly asked and Allen turned his head to find that he had his shirt buttoned up and was now tying his long black hair on his nape.

"Perhaps," Allen stepped back into the hallway when he found that Kanda was ready.

Taking Mugen, the dark-haired teen then walked out of his room and closed the door before sighing. "Why do I have to stick with you again," he complained half-heartedly.

"Well," Allen shrugged and gave the taller boy a rather bitter smile, he continued. "Central's order? You _do _know why."

Glancing at the younger teen with a rather unreadable eyes, Kanda then replied, "Whatever, let's go," before lightly smacking Allen's head, and walking slightly ahead.

Allen pouted as he rubbed his head, before curling his lips into a smile.

Instead of hurting, the spot where Kanda had smacked him earlier on felt rather warm.

"Wait up, jerk!" he called as he quickened his pace to fall into step with Kanda, and in silence they walked to Komui's office; Allen had a smile plastered on his face and Kanda commented on him already looking idiotic even without his idiotic smile, which led to another round of bickering which was less hostile and more… _friendly,_ somehow.

At that moment, both teens thought that, hey, maybe being stuck with each other wasn't that bad, after all.

*** * ***

**~NeverEnding~**

* * *

**  
**

**A/N:** …I think I should just stick with angst, seriously… Anyway, please tell me what you think of this? Anything on your mind, please? *braces herself for flames*.

P.S: I'm still kind of mourning that DGM goes into another hiatus. And when it's getting to Kanda's backstory too. WHY??? I hope the hiatus wouldn't be too long. *sobs*


End file.
